The Law Of Karma
by SHADOW1999
Summary: Senior year has started. For a year Austin pulled himself out. Out of the drama from school. Out of everything. It's given him time to observe. Forgetting his grades, Ally has been sent to tutor him. But instead Austin tutors Ally on the 12 laws of karma, teaching her valuble lessons she wont forget. Along the way will he start to open up after the past year of lonely confindment?
1. The Law Of Cause And Effect

**The Law Of Karma**  
_Chapter One: The Law of Cause and Effect_

Austin's POV.

Marino High School. My living hell. I'm Austin Moon, 17 years old and the most known guys at school. Not popular. I keep to myself. I'm not dumb, I'm pretty smart. I was getting A's and A*'s before I started to push everyone away. And i still could if i tried. People think I have no goals. That I'm nothing, that I don't have my own opinions. Well I do. I just don't like to express that side of me at school.

Everything you do has a cause and effect and it seems that today - first day back after summer break - I was gonna find out how true that was.

* * *

"Class dismissed," The teacher, Mrs Reynolds, announced, "Mr Moon and Miss Dawson please stay seated," Mrs Reynolds is the principal of the school and even with her busy job she still likes to teach.

It's first period and already I've been asked to stay behind.

"Right, Mr Moon your grades haven't improved the slightest in the past year but have depleted considerably. Miss Dawson's grades here are above standard. So, as of today Miss Dawson is your new tutor. You both have the same classes and I've spoken to teachers and gotten the work you'll be doing for each class. I've spoken to parents as well and they have agreed that you can stay after school for two hours every other day, meaning, monday, Wednesday and friday of each week for the next 3 weeks. They have arranged between themselves times for you to study outside of school and will enclose that information with you when you get home. Mr Moon, if your grades don't improve you will have to face another year at this school and I am sure you don't want that," Mrs Reynolds finished her mini speech and I sat there in silence.

"So does that mean we have a tutoring session today since its Monday?" 'Miss Dawson' asked. Why would you ask something like that! I internally groaned at the thought of having a tutor.

"Yes, you are both to meet in the library after school when I see you are both there I will leave you to it expecting you to get your work done, is tha clear?" Mrs Reynolds gave me a stern look, aiming her last comment at me.

We both nodded. Mrs Reynolds started getting the work we had to do over the past 3 weeks sorted for us.

"I'm Ally, I don't expect you to and certainly hope you won't call me Miss Dawson," She smiled in my direction. She looks like one of the geeks round the school. Don't get me wrong I'm not a bully, I kep to myself to stay out of all that, but that still doesn't me I don't keep tabs on all the names for all the different groups and cliques.

"Austin," I said sending a smile, slightly forced smile back in her direction.

"I know, pulled yourself out of the drama, hottest guy of the year, the most mysterious boy I've ever heard of. Austin Moon," She said a look of curiosity appearing on her face as she looked at me.

"Do you agree with me being the hottest guy of the year?" I asked, not bothering to ask why she thinks I'm mysterious it'll pop up another time.

She hesitated, opening and closing her mouth like a gold-fish out of water. I raised and eyebrow and smirked. She was save by Mrs Reynolds giving us our work. I looked over to Ally as we stood up to see she had a faint blush on her cheeks. Maybe these tutoring sessions that in my opinion I don't need will be a little fun.

* * *

Library.

This is the cause and effect of my grades dropping.

"Hey Austin, quicker we get started the quicker we'll be finished," How can she be so cheerful all the time? Every class she had a smile on her face, while tentatively writing down notes. What? Have you seen her? For a geek she is really beautiful. I'd pick looking at her than at white walls any day, no matter how fascinating white walls are.

She had everything already set out and Mrs Reynolds pulled a chair next to her for me and as I sat down she said her farewells and that we can leave in two hours, 17:30.

"Austin, you're not gonna waste my time as well as your own are you by not even listening to me?" Ally said looking down at her books laid out in front of her.

"Depends what we're starting with, if its biology I definitely won't," I joked winking at her, receiving a deep red blush back.

I looked at the books she had out and they turned out that they were science books.

"In metric, one millimeter of water occupies one cubic centimeter, weighs on gram, and requires one calorie of energy to heat up by one degree centigrade - which is one percent of the difference between its freezing point and it's boiling point. An amount of hydrogen weighing the same amount has exactly one mole of atoms in it. Whereas in the American system, the answer to "how much energy does it take to boil a room-temperature gallon of water?" is "go fuck yourself" because you can't directly relate any of those quantities," I said staring her right in the eyes as I spoke.

"Okay, where did all that shit come from?" Ally asked her mouth hanging open as she openly stared at me.

"My brain, I'm smart just don't bother trying," I said smirking at her, "Now lets play a get to know you game," I said closing her books and piling them in front of her.

"But.." She trailed of looking at me knowing there was probably no point in arguing.

"What do you what the most in life?" I asked her ready for some cheesy girly answer.

"Friendship,"

"With who?" I asked raising an eyebrow at the odd suggestion.

"Someone I could trust with my life," She whispered, her eyes went cloudy, her hands clamped together, her line of sight went just over my shoulder, all in all, she was totally out in day-dream land.

"You reap what you sow," I whispered,slowly pulling her out of her trance.

"Pardon?"

"The past year has given me a lot of time to see the school. Behind the façade of everyone's opinion, I understand a lot more about things like karma, love, war and hate," I looked down at my hands realising I just told her something I have never told anybody, even if it's not a big thing. I don't know her. Why am I still talking to her? Stay out the drama, stay out-of-the-way. Not talk to people and tell them what you see!

"I still don't understand," She trailed of looking at me with a creese between her brow and her mouth slightly open as she tries to comprehend what I've said. Even after reminding myself the reason I "stepped out", I still found myself telling her the first law of karma, cause and effect.

"As you sow, so shall you reap. This is also known as the great law. Whatever we put out in the universe is what comes back to us. If what we want is happiness, peace, friendship, love... Then we should be happy, peaceful, loving, a friend," I whispered. She looked at me like I had two heads, before realisation settled on her face.

"So you're saying if I want a friend I could trust with my life I should try being a friend for someone to trust with their life?"

I just nodded.

"Was that someone you quoted?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's the first of the 12 laws of karma. Cause and effe-" She interrupted before I could finish,

"What are the others?" She asked eagerly.

"A lesson is never learned, when the lesson is what you expect," And with that I figured I'd said a significant amount already and should just leave her to think. Standing up I grabbed my bag and looked at the clock. It had only been half an hour. I have some time to kill before I go home.

I walked out of the library and went to my favourite place. The Lake.

* * *

**A/N: OKAY NEW STORY WHAT YOU THINK? GOINGTO BE BASED ON 12 LAWS OF KARMA EACH CHAPTER WILL BE THE NXT ONE AND THRUGHOUT AUSTIN TEACHING ALLY INSTEAD OF THE OTHER WAY ROUND, WILL THERE BE A ROMANCE BREWING IN THE BCKGROUND? ALL CHAPTERS WILL BE THIS LONG OR LONGER DONT THINK THEY WILL EVER BE MUCH SHORTER MAYBE BY 100 WORDS OR SO NOT MUCH.**

**REVIEW MEANS A LOT ASK ANY QUESTIONS AND I WILL GLADLY ANSWER ALL OF THEM **

**THANKS**

**SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT X**


	2. The Law Of Creation

**The Law Of Karma**  
_Chapter Two: The Law of Creation_

Austin's POV.

There are times when life is hard. And then there are times when life is easy. But the times when life is just okay, it always makes me wonder why everyone around me doesnt see that it isn't fate or destiny that makes us who we are but it is us, ourselves who make us who we are.

This past year, I have visited a lake. It's a couple of miles from the school, a bit further from my house. Relaxing, calm, peaceful. Everything I've come to enjoy.

Stepping back and looking at the bigger picture was the best thing I could have ever done. Instead of focusing on the water in the lake, you now see the shimmer of the sunlight bouncing back, the way the trees seem to whisper as the wind blows by, the way the grass tickles your feet, and the way the rocks mould together no matter how different they are.

Stepping back and looking at the bigger picture is the best thing I could ever do. Instead of focusing on myself, I now see others and the way they feel, I see how people are oppressed and never stand up for themselves. I see how he world works it's magic, th chain of effect we have on everyones lives. I see the way peoples actions can have consequences on other peoples lives.

Karmas a bitch.

* * *

"Austin, your home. How was tutoring?" Home. One of the many places I like to step back into the picture. My mom awfully jolly, my dad awfully sutle, and my brother awfully annoying. Stepping back into the picture means I can just do what I do.

"Great mom. Learnt some things on science," I said with a small smile. Warning: always smile when my mom is around otherwise you'll be scolded with a smile for not smiling. Awfully jolly.

"Good, good. Me and you dad, and your tutors parents have arranged for her to come round here tuesdays after school and go home after dinner, and on thursdays you will go round to her house for the same amount of time," An even bigger smile if possible sent my way.

"Well at least I have my weekends," I whispered to myself, while nodding at my parents and making my way to my room where I crashed on my bed and started strumming on my guitar.

* * *

Tuesday. Tacco Tuesday. To me? Just Tuesday.

But everyone has there craving for taccos, most likely the only decent food the school has.

Making my way down the hallway leading outside to the back of the school, loud screams pierce my ear drums. Turning, no-one is there. And then they walk around the corner.

She gets pushed back up against the wall, a quieter scream escapes her mouth.

"Get your dirty hands off me, and leave me the fuck alone," Fiesty.

"Aw, come on baby, just give us what we want and we'll leave you alone to go study," Mocking. Jocks sure love to mock.

"Well sometimes in life we dont always get what we want," Gritted teeth making it harder to understand from a distance. Now some of you may be thinging, 'go help the girl, be a gentleman', well my answer, 'no', keep to myself remember, I'll watch but never get invovled.

"But right now life will give me what I want," The sound of a sharp slap, skin hitting skin, bounces off the walls. That made me take a step forward, before I held myself back my hands in tight fists. The girl pushes her way out of the jocks hold on her and starts running in my direction.

Shouting over her shoulder, "You reep what you sow,"

Ally.

She finally sees me, just before she's about to run into me. Her eyes are teary as she holds her cheek and the jock walks off in the opposite direction.

Small, delicate hands slowly open my larger hands from there fists.

"Are you okay?" I ask, pulling her hand from her cheek to see how bad the damage is.

"I'm find, just tingles now," She showed a hint of a smile.

"Good. I'm glad you learnt from my lesson yesterday," Winking at her as I started to walk again.

"It was a good comeback, all I could really think of," She giggled looking down at her shoes as she jogged ever few steps to keep up.

"You hear about our tutoring session at mine after school?"

"Yes, apparently I'm staying for dinner as well?" She said, with her eyebrows ever so slightly coming together.

"Yeah, probably my moms idea. She's a little too happy sometimes," I said cautiously.

"Any advice on how to handly your fam? I'll be giving you plently on Thursday," She smiled up at me as I slowed my pace so she could keep up.

"Always smile, my mom hates it when people dont smile. My dad will talk to you like any normal father would but will always put a hidden meaning behind everything he says so it can get a little confusing sometimes, my-" I was cut off by Ally before I could even finish.

"So alot like you then?" She raised her eyebrow at me in mock accusation.

"My brother is just your typical annoying little brother, but likes to barge into places typically my room so don't be freaked if I lock my door when you tutor me, it's just to be rid of him for a few hours, dont get me wrong, I love him more than anything but sometimes the amount of questions he asks blows my mind," I continued ignoring her comment.

"Okay then, I'll keep that in mind," She smiled.

"Smiling will be a piece of cake for you," I joked. She smiled back at me, "my point proven,"

* * *

I paused before opening my front door, Ally stood to my right just behind me.

"Here goes nothing then," I whispered to myself.

My mom was the first to greet us. I have a feeling she might have just been standing behind the door waiting for us... Ally was already smiling looking around the hallway. The living room door was open; you could see my dad sat watching TV, most likely the sports channel. My little brother no where to be seen.

"Hi, I'm Mimi, Austin's mom, it's nice to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you for Austin," My mum said her smile nice and wide.

"No you haven't," I spoke flatly.

"Austin smile, it's a wonderful day," I smiled just to humour her, "Come on Ally, no time like the present," I grabbed her hand and started pulling her through the living room and over to the stairs.

"It was nice meeting you Mimi," Ally through over her shoulder.

"This is Ally then?" I heard him but I kept on walking.

"Keep walking," I whispered to Ally.

"Yes, I'm Ally but it seems Austin is very eager to study, I guess I'll see you later instead," Ally spoke like she had planned what to say. I chuckled and pushed her gently up the first couple of step.

"Come on hurry up Ally," I joked, acting like I really wanted to study.

She ran up the stairs and paused at the top.

"Second door on the left," I said, placing my hands on her hips and gently turning her in the right direction.

"O-okay," She looked down at my hands before walking forward again.

She walked straight over to my bed against the back wall and sat down and looked around my room. I locked my door before my brother even decided to come bother us. The click of the lock made her look over to me.

"Your little brother proof lock?" She asked. I just nodded. She started pulling books out of her bag and setting them out around her, leaving a space on her right.

"You gonna sit down or am I like totally just making myself feel at home like too soon?" She joked. I chuckled and walked over and bounced myself down on my bed next to her. I looked to see what she had pulled out of her bag. History books and exam questions were spread out around us. But there was only a few pieces of paper that really caught my eye. They were a little screwed up but the neat scrawl of handwriting across the page was recognisable as Ally's. I picked it up making Ally jump and try and take it back from me. I jumped up and used my height to an advantage to read what she had written.

_Dear Diary,_

_Austin is now the teacher: _

_Law one: the law of cause and effect - As you sow, so shall you reap. This is also known as the great law. Whatever we put out in the universe is what comes back to us. If what we want is happiness, peace, friendship, love... Then we should be happy, peaceful, loving, a friend._

_Is it weird that I already consider him a friend? But not a friend like Trish, like a best friend I can tell everything to, but a friend that I can learn a lot from but can also trust him to the point of no return... It's hard to explain. I have this feeling about him. I don't know. Him just teaching me the first law of karma made me want to smile. (more than I normally do.) _

_I already feel like no matter what I told him, if I didn't want to tell Trish something but told him I know I could trust him NOT to do anything because he doesn't like getting involved. And that's what I like about him the most, excluding his great smile (when he does smile) and his clever whit. _

_I just cant wait to learn more from him. I already know there isn't much I can teach him.. _

_Love from Ally._

"Aw, you wrote a diary entry about me," I put a hand to my heart. She gave up trying to get the paper back knowing I'd already read it.

"You weren't meant to read that," She said looking down at her shoes, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

"It's cute. At least you learnt something yesterday," I smirked at her as I stepped closer and lifted her chin up.

"Yeah, and you didn't so I'm going to find something that you don't know that I can teach you," She smiled again taking her paper back from me. She jumped back on my bed her hair flying over her shoulder. She bounced a little when she landed and made herself comfortable.

"I don't think there is anything, but I'll let you try, but in the mean time I wanna finish our game of 20 questions," I sat down on my bed next to her again.

"Okay, what do you wanna ask?" She looked so innocent.

"What do you wanna be when you finish school?" I asked leaning back against my wall.

"A songwriter," She blushed looking down at her hands.

"I want to be a musician-"

"My dad says I have a billion in one chance of making it," We spoke at the same time. I smiled at her, turning to face her.

"He wants me to go into business and earn a good living," She sighed.

"My dad has always said it to me, I just see the positive side of it. You know what they say the glass is always half full," I chuckled looking her in the eye.

"Is this going to lead into another law of karma?" The hopefulness in her voice and in her eyes, convinced me that she was different. She wanted to learn yes, but she doesn't want to be anyone else but herself. And that is what I admire.

"Yes,"

"If you see the positive side of everything, why don't you see the positive side of being involved?" She asked, turning her body to face me more. There was merely a couple of inches between us but it didn't seem to faze her very much. Though she did freeze a little before looking me in the eye.

"Life doesn't just happen, it requires our participation. We are one with the universe both inside and out. Whatever surrounds us gives us clues to our inner state. BE and DO yourself... Do what you want to have in your life," I whispered

She was silent for a minute just staring at me. I could see the clock work inside her head turning working out what I mean before a small smile graced her beautiful face.

"So you're saying that I should go for my dream no matter what someone else thinks, but your also saying that you uninvolved yourself on purpose as life requires our participation so that means you have a reason to why you don't want to get involved with people at school,"

"I knew you were different," I whispered.

"Pardon?" Now she was confused.

"About a year ago I had a girlfriend called Sophia. She was amazing, and she showed an interest in the way I thought. After a year of not talking to anyone she was the first to ever be herself. But when I finally told her the second law of karma she didn't understand me. Se thought I was telling her to ignore all other laws and do what she most desires. She got arrested a week later..." I trailed off, realising have deep I've now dug my whole, no harm now in carrying on, "But you - you get it. You understand my way of thinking. You understand that everything in life has a reason behind it. So you are right. I'm telling you to go for your dreams and I guess I'm a bit like my dad with the hidden meaning. Maybe you'll understand my dad just fine," I chuckled. She smiled at me.

"I guess you're not gonna tell me why you out casted yourself then?" She asked.

"Maybe one day, maybe," I sighed.

"I'll look forward to it," She smiled. Then there was silence. We just stared at each other until a bang was made on my door.

"Austin, dinners ready," It was my little brother Alex.

"Okay," I moved and stood up and helped Ally up. Unlocking my door and letting her out, it hit me.

Did we just have a moment?

* * *

**A/N:SPRRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT X**


End file.
